codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Heat-Gripper Archfiend
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Lyoko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Heat-Gripper Archfiend page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] If anyone at all wants to talk, just leave me the day and the time (Eastern and your's in separate parenthasees please). Thanks Thank you for notifiyng me heat. I am the head crat of this wiki and will take care of the situation ASAP. Enjoy your time here at the code lyoko wiki. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 21:47, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Meh.. To be honest I haven't really watched since season 2. I think what happened was a bunch of tensions between yumi william and ulrich. And in the end they where "just friends" and william was semi-exiled. That's what I got from skipping around the episodes . Look at the front page's "wiki news" section and there is a link that will let you watch every episode of code lyoko. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 22:38, November 17, 2011 (UTC) You're Welcome! Thanks, I'm trying to work on fixing the other pages too. Alex531 23:05, November 17, 2011 (UTC) done All the pages have been rollbacked. All of the pages are back to normal. Again, thanks for telling me. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 23:28, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, it would help if you signed off on that last post...but yes, of course you helped too, thank you so much :) Skittycat ''to the rescue! 22:04, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Please do! We may not say it often, but we appreciate your (and everyone else's) help :) Skittycat to the rescue! 22:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Something tells me you would really like this job... :P Okay, until Ji gets back please do let me know if anything else happens, that would be very helpful. However, you realise I don't have the power to give you any special responsibilities or anything? Just letting you know. Skittycat to the rescue! 22:25, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Ace. Thanks! *thumbs up* Skittycat to the rescue! 23:07, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Merci beaucoup! Problem has been resolved. Skittycat to the rescue! 22:01, November 20, 2011 (UTC) deleted I deleted the pervy comment. All is well gripper. Later! I have comunity service to attend to! [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 17:03, November 26, 2011 (UTC) 'sup Well, not much has been happening really, we've just had a bit of a regroup and decided our locations pages need a revamp. Other than that, not much else... Sorry I missed the chat, have a wonderful Christmas if I don't speak to you before! :) P.S. DON'T FORGET TO PUT YOUR SIGNATURE ON THE END OF YOUR MESSAGES! Skittycat ''to the rescue! 02:15, December 24, 2011 (UTC) That's because you have to link it up yourself, dear. If you want to know how it's done, look at the source code of your talk page and see other people's signatures. :) Skittycat to the rescue! 22:50, December 27, 2011 (UTC)